


【影日/R18】引诱

by Ishikawanariko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishikawanariko/pseuds/Ishikawanariko





	【影日/R18】引诱

他觉得自己好像有点醉了，但明明自己并没有喝酒。他头脑不太清醒，一时搞不清楚自己身在何处。空气中葡萄酒的香气很浓郁，他仰起头贪婪地大口呼吸着，像个酒鬼。香气迅速渗进他的身体里，充盈了四肢百骸。

血液沸腾起来，细密的汗珠从皮肤下冒出来，连成一片。胸前的扣子不知什么时候已经被自己解开了，胸口布满汗珠的皮肤接触到微凉的空气，却并没有缓解身体上的燥热。他长长地呼出一口气，干脆将衬衣的扣子全都解开了。

但还是热。

他迟钝地发现，并不是房间里的温度在升高，是自己的体温在升高。

裤子已经濡湿，他干脆将裤子脱了下来，连同内裤一起，将自己的下身脱得一丝不挂。黏腻的液体从他臀缝间溢出来，顺着他的大腿往下淌。他伸手抹了一把，像是好奇一样放到鼻尖嗅了嗅，这从满室葡萄香里嗅到一点熟透了的，柑橘的香气。

他散乱的目光突然聚拢到了桌上。杂乱的桌面上放着一只笔——廉价的，黑色的自动铅笔，是他常在自己所教的那个班的男生课桌上看到的那种。铅笔短暂地唤回了他的理智，他意识到自己还在教师办公室里，这支笔是几分钟前离开的学生留下的。

信息素是葡萄味的，他的学生。当那个名字浮现在脑海的时候，他的呼吸不可抑制地粗重起来。他一把抓起那只笔，喉结上下滚动着咽下一口唾液。仅存的一线理智岌岌可危地提醒着他，他还在办公室里——但此刻办公室里，或者说整栋楼里只剩下他一个人了。他或许可以做一些一直很想做，却不敢做的事。

从体内蔓延开的痒意没给他太多犹豫的时间，他迫不及待地将那只铅笔连同自己的一只手指一起送进了正源源不断分泌着液体的后穴。湿润绵软的肠肉争先恐后地缠上来，他艰难地推着那只铅笔，将它送进了深处。比手指长很多的铅笔被完整地吞进去，捅进了手指抚慰不到的地方。他趴在桌面上，发出一声舒爽的呻吟。

但比手指还细的铅笔无法抚慰体内蒸腾而起的欲望，贪婪的穴肉很快便不满足地蠕动着，他不得不伸出两只手指夹住那只铅笔在体内抽插起来。可是这还不够，他想，他还需要更粗的东西。

“啊嗯……”

手指就好。那个男孩子的手指比他的要更粗更长，骨节分明，连指甲都生得圆润好看。他只要那个孩子伸出一根或者两根手指，插进他泥泞的后穴里，满足他恬不知耻的肠肉。

“唔……”

不，光是手指不够。他需要更粗更长的东西。最好是又硬又烫的，完全勃起的阴茎。不需要那一层薄薄的橡胶套，也不需要滑腻的润滑剂。只要插进去，插到他的体内，最好粗暴一点，顶开他的生殖腔，将精液都射到腔道里去。

他被自己的想象刺激得痉挛起来，前端硬胀的性器竟在没被触碰的情况下射了出来。他腿软得站不住，勉强支撑着他调整好姿势跪坐在地上。后穴里的铅笔被肠肉绞得死紧，只露出一点金属的笔尖来。他呆坐了片刻，又抬起腰将露出来的那一点笔尖推进了身体里，再一次抽插起来。他太过专注于自慰，以致于没听到门被推开的声音。

 

影山走到校门口时才想起来铅笔忘在老师的办公桌上了。那并不是什么值钱的东西，他也并不是非找回来不可，但他还是毫不犹豫地转头往回走。刚走到楼梯口影山就闻到了一股熟悉的柑橘味，但那股味道又和往常闻到的有细微的不同。那香气又甜又腻，像熟透了的柑橘的味道，带着一点说不清道不明的诱人的气息。他仔细地嗅了嗅，只觉得下腹一团火热。

那香气是从教师办公室里传出来的。即便没有经历过，但他大致能猜到那意味着什么。他现在应该去警卫室拿医务室的钥匙，帮办公室里那个正在发情的Omega老师拿来抑制剂。但他没有动。

他在原地站了几秒，继而疾步向办公室走去。越是靠近办公室香味越浓，那甜腻的味道激得他口干舌燥，太阳穴突突直跳。他清楚地感知到了自己身体的变化，但他并不打算停下。他知道如果他打开那扇门走进去，会发生什么。但此刻整栋大楼里只有他们两个人——一个发情的Omega，和一个被对方引诱发情的自己——他或许可以做一些一直很想做，却不敢做的事。

到了。

他听到门后传来细碎的呻吟声，那声音和空气中飘荡的信息素一样甜腻，和那人平时说话的声音完全不一样。他一把拉开了门。

那个人跪坐在门口的地上，上身的衬衣垮到了他的手肘处，露出肩头美好的弧度。他下身一丝不挂，一支眼熟的自动铅笔正在他臀间进进出出，带出一片粘稠的透明液体。

影山的呼吸不由自主地变得粗重起来。

门“砰”的一声关上了。坐在地上的人这才发现有人进到了房间里，他惊慌地抬起头，和影山的目光撞到一起。

“能请您把笔还给我吗，日向老师？”影山居高临下地看着他。

日向被突然出现的人吓得懵了，一时没有反应。影山仿佛不耐烦了一样，在他面前蹲下，伸手握住了臀间露出来的笔杆，却没有立刻抽出来。

“老师，”影山握着笔慢慢往里推，“您用我的笔在做什么？”影山将手指也一并塞了进去。日向这才回过神，惊慌失措地将影山推开，却因为跪坐得太久站不起来了。

影山被他推得一歪，手指从他后穴里滑出来。在影山跌坐到地上时，他一把抓住了日向的脚踝。

日向的腿生得真好看。以往包裹在西装裤里，影山从未察觉到他的腿是这样笔直匀称，纤细却又不失力量感，肌肉线条优美，没有一丝多余的赘肉。影山的手顺着日向的踝骨移到他的腿弯处，借着他向后抽回腿的动作一手撑着地凑到了他面前。

他眼里浮着一层水光，眼角飞起一抹嫣红，额头和鼻尖上布满了细密的汗珠。看起来就像是刚剥开的橘子，鲜嫩可口。影山这样想着，一口咬上了日向圆润的脸颊，意料之中地收获了日向的惊叫。他伸出手来卡住日向的下巴，迫使他不得不长开嘴，而后吻上了他的唇。

影山没有接过吻，但这并不妨碍他知道怎么去汲取日向口中的津液。他亲吻日向的时候，日向并没有反抗。属于他的葡萄的香气与属于日向的柑橘的香气融合在一起，酿成醉人的酒香。日向短暂地回神被室内愈发浓郁的信息素的味道打断，体内蛰伏的情欲翻滚起来，他搂住了影山的脖颈。

情欲上了头，仅是唇舌的交缠让人难以满足。日向搂着影山的手越收越紧，他不自觉地向影山贴近，直到他裸露的胸口贴到影山的校服上。校服上坚硬的金属纽扣硌得日向胸前一片刺痛，他却并不觉得难受，反倒从中感受到一丝隐秘的快感，他不由地贴得更紧了些。

影山的唇舌移到了日向的颈侧，在上面落下细密的咬痕。颈后微微凸起的腺体正散发着浓郁的香气引诱他咬下去，他掐红了日向的手腕才遏制住自己想一口咬下去的念头，将唇印在了日向肩头。

他还有一丝理智尚存，日向却完全沉溺在欲望中，不管不顾地拉开影山裤子的拉链，将影山勃起的性器掏了出来。未经人事的性器颜色粉嫩，日向却没有余裕去欣赏。他迫不及待地跨坐上去，将影山硬胀的阴茎捅进了自己泛滥成灾的后穴里。

那根东西才进去一个头，肠肉便欢快地缠上来，含着肉头不断吮吸。影山闷哼一声，差点被吸得射出来。日向却不知道他的情况有多糟糕，扶着影山的肩膀猛地坐了下去。

“啊……”日向发出一声短促的尖叫，双目圆睁，泪水从他通红的眼眶里溢了出来。影山几乎将日向的肩咬出血才没有立刻射出来。两个人缓了片刻，日向率先动了起来。

那一下捅得极深，几乎捅开了紧闭的生殖腔。短暂的疼痛过后，不满足的瘙痒迅速从身体深处传出来，日向难耐地扭动起了腰。

“唔……你动一下……动一下……”无论怎么动都得不到满足，日向崩溃地哭起来。他声音绵绵软软，像浸了蜜糖。影山只觉得靠近日向的那边耳朵像被电流击中一样，一阵酥麻。埋在日向体内的阴茎又胀大了几分，撑得日向又扯开嗓子发出几声惊叫。

“太、太大了——啊……啊嗯……你快动一下啊！”

“你就这么迫不及待吗老师？”影山咬着牙抱着日向从地上站起来，将他抵在桌沿上，不管不顾地冲撞起来。他没有技巧，只知道一个劲地往里插，肉刃一次次地撞上生殖腔口。体内最敏感的地方被不断戳刺，快感迅速堆积到了临界点，日向连声音都发不出来，只能徒劳地仰着头发出毫无意义的气音。娇弱的生殖腔口在影山连续不断地戳刺下，终于被撞开了。

“啊——！”日向架在影山腰侧的双腿猛地挣动起来，双手紧紧地揪住影山的衣服。他嘴里胡乱地说着什么，影山红着眼将他按倒在一片狼藉的桌面上，快速地抽动几下后将自己深深埋进日向的生殖腔里不动了。

比体温略低的液体流淌进被塞满的腔道内，日向轻轻哼了两声，揪住影山衣服的手缓缓地松开了。

.END.


End file.
